(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an intake apparatus of an internal combustion engine in which a valve body unit configured to open and close a plurality of intake passages of the internal combustion engine is equipped.
(2) Description of Related Art
A Japanese Patent Application First Publication No. 2015-001196 published on Jan. 5, 2015 exemplifies a previously proposed intake apparatus which simultaneously opens and closes respective intake passages through a multiple string valve body unit (a valve body assembly) in which the intake passages for respective cylinders are arranged multiple side-by-side (juxtaposed) in a predetermined direction and valve bodies are mounted on a rotational shaft traversing these plurality of intake passages, as an intake control valve which forms a gas flow such as a tumble flow or a swirl flow within each combustion chamber of an internal combustion engine.
Each valve body unit is inserted into an inner side of a housing passage penetrated through a housing as a part of the intake passages. After this insertion, a holder is further mounted on the inner side of the housing passage from above of each valve body so that a corresponding valve body unit is rotatably supported between the housing and the holder. A side surface of the housing on which the holder is mounted is fixed to a side surface of a cylinder head to which the intake port is opened and a gasket to secure a sealing characteristic is intervened between both of the housing and the cylinder head.